


Float Like A Butterfly

by PepperF



Series: Short stuff [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 are in trouble. Surprise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Float Like A Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Sam and Jack friendship ficlet, for aurora_novarum. Unbeta'd.

The Colonel huffed irritably and fidgeted as they were informed of their punishment details, earning himself a reproving glance from Daniel. Teal'c and Sam merely stared at the ceiling and into space respectively, gloomily awaiting their fate.

"We have – er – understood your... No, we have _determined_ your abilities," translated Daniel, "and you will be honored to serve in, er... in... I think she's basically saying they've found appropriate work for us."

"Oh, _good_ ," said Jack, sarcastically. "I'd hate to think my skills were unappreciated. Have you any idea-" He fell silent again as the Queen began speaking rapidly. First she pointed a pincer at Daniel.

"Um, I am to be a palace servant," explained Daniel, quickly. "I think she – I think she said something about 'entertainment', but I'm not sure." He frowned. The pincer moved towards Teal'c. "Teal'c is to – er – to work in the kitchens. Or he's _going_ to the kitchens." Teal'c's gaze came quickly down from the ceiling. "I think – I'm fairly sure she means to work there, and not to be – er. Er. As far as I know, they only eat that sap stuff. I don't think their mouths are designed to eat, you know - solid food." Teal'c drew in a breath to speak, but the pincer moved on to wave between Jack and Sam. "And you are both to – to what?" He spoke haltingly in an approximation of the 'bug-eyed monsters' (as Jack called them) chittering language, as Sam glanced uneasily at her commanding officer. The Queen made an impatient gesture with three of her arms, and chittered back. "Oh." Daniel looked back at them, giving a brief, harassed smile. "I think you're going to be shepherds."

Jack sighed. Well, at least it wasn't mining.

\---

Jack was still pulling at his new collar when Sam stopped abruptly, causing him to walk into the back of her. "Carter!"

"Oh, sorry, sir," she said, absently, and stepped aside to let him see.

Jack blinked. "Are those...?"

The guard gestured impatiently at Sam and Jack, and then at the vehicles.

"Hoverbikes," said Sam, reverently. She glanced at her CO. "I think they're meant for us," she said, with a distinctly hopeful note in her voice. "Sir - look."

In the fields beyond, bug-eyed monsters on hoverbikes zipped around a herd as it grazed peacefully on billions of tiny purple flowers that covered the ground. It looked like a cattle drive.

Only with giant bees.

Occasionally a flying biker zoomed up into the air, to prod a rogue bee back into line. A gentle buzzing noise drifted to them on the wind.

"Holy moly," breathed Jack. "No _way_."

"You remember they were asking us about the Air Force," Sam mused, as they let themselves be prodded forwards towards the bikes. "I think that's why you and I are –"

"The lucky ones?"

Sam flashed him an excited smile. Jack grinned.

"Punishment detail, huh?"

"Yes, sir!"

Jack straightened. Oh, sure, soon they were going to break out, rescue Teal'c and Daniel, blahblahblah, etc., etc. – but for the moment, well... "Sometimes you've just gotta take it like a man," he murmured, happily.

\---

END.


End file.
